


Royally Fucked Up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderfuck, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Shower Sex, Toys, Trans Character, well its not really a toy but its used like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sis Strider is angry and Dave Strider is a transguy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royally Fucked Up

You, Dave Strider, know you have royally fucked up today when Sis comes raging into the house, throwing down her drenched hat and stripping off her wet transparent polo.

Well, Jenn had  _said_ it was a funny prank. But in the next moment, you have learned that Jenn Egbert is to  _never_ be trusted again because Sis has you pinned on the wall using one strong hand. She clenches your collar and you can see her veins popping out of her forehead and upper muscular arm. Reflexively, your hand goes for her hand that is holding you back. When she begins to slide you up the wall, it starts to hurt. Her hand is roughly pressing against the middle of your bound chest and fuck it hurts really badly.

Sis uses her free hand to rip off your glasses and she throws them angrily at the floor, and you can hear them crack when they hit the ground. She gets closer to your face and you avoid looking at her directly, oh god, look anywhere but her face. You know her eyes have got to be dripping with anger and well... dare looking at her in the eyes? Fuck that noise. She is only an inch away when she opens her mouth finally.

"David Elizabeth fuckin' Strider," she hisses. Even angry, her voice is warm honey to your ears but the use of your full name makes you look at her by accident. She clenches her jaw. "What the everlovin' fuck were you even thinkin' of when you planted that bucket of water on the top of the fuckin' door?!" You swallow and to even swallow is painful for multiple reasons. You open your mouth to reply but she pulls you off the wall slightly and slams you back against it. "Shut up." You nod.

Her expression becomes unreadable for a long fucking moment while she stares you in your face. You examine her features as she does so; she has beautiful lashes behind her dark shades and wide orange irises that make you shiver. Her eyeliner and mascara were slightly running but were smeared along her cheeks. She didn't wear foundation as she already had perfect pale and flawless skin plus a beauty mark by her nose. Her lips were pale but had been dampened by the bucket of water making them pinker. She had a sharp jawbone and her cheekbones were smooth. Sis had pierced her own body and face since she was about 20, and then she became a tattoo artist, and she had various piercings that included shark bites, a septum, a bridge, and double eyebrow piercings on her thin waxed eyebrow. You know she has a tongue piercing as well and one on her clit hood as well as nipple piercings. She also had a tattoo on her left shoulder of your character from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff from when you were younger and asked her to do so, and finally a tattoo up her right leg of black birds and katanas. She finally opened her mouth. That was a long fucking silence.

"Folla' me," she demanded and dropped you. Finally you breathed in, gasping for oxygen and watching as she flash stepped to her room. You scamper up onto your feet and follow but by the time you get to her doorframe, she is leaving her room again, flash stepping the bathroom, and you follow her there. She sits on the toilet lid with crossed legs and arms, biting on the inside of her lip, waiting for you to catch up with her.

You wait for her to say something--anything.

"Strip," she says flatly. You pause. Strip? In this situation? She couldn't possibly be thinking of fucking you as a punishment, could she? When you hesitate, she looks up at you and that flash of anger from a second ago returns. "I said, fuckin' strip, Dave!" She bares her teeth as she repeats herself and her honey voice makes you jump. You begin to pull of your shirt from the bottom first, and when that's thrown to the floor you work for the button of your tight jeans. When you're only halfway through getting your black old and raggedy jeans off, she murmurs "Leave on ya panties an' take off ya binder," into the quiet restroom. Now  _those_ words were pure sweet honey to your ears and they shocked throughout your body down to the tips of your toes. She smiles when you reach around to your back to unclip your binder and when it slides off, she stares at your B-cup breasts and it makes you blush and look away from her. "Look at me." Fuck. You look back, and she's staring you in the eye and you want to look away again but she keeps a cold glare at you yet she smiles. She curls a finger at you and you can't help but to hesitate again and when you do, she stops moving her finger and her eyebrows lift and her lips tighten a little and she tilts her head slightly in that dumb parenting way. Now you proceed towards her and--fuck she's reaching for you.

Sis reaches to pull you closer quicker, and when you stand right before you, she leans forward and kisses your tummy. She kisses over your navel and gives it a small lick which makes your abs tighten slightly. That makes her smile. You open your mouth and when you do, she's quick to jump at you. "Shut up. No talkin'." You close your mouth again. You don't know if you want to do this. Not right now, at least, when she  _should_ be grounding you and sending you off to your room. She sees your hesitation and stops. Sis turns to the shower and turns on the water. The pressure is as high at it goes and the water is hot but not hot enough to make it steam. From her sitting position, she moves her hands to grasp your skinny waist and she kisses lower than your navel this time, and you gasp a little. When she hears this, one of her hands is under you, between your thighs, rubbing at your cunt and you groan a little. "Did I say you could fuckin' make a noise?" She says, pulling her hand away. You shut up immediately.

Sis stands and you take a step back, giving her room. She begins taking off her own pants and then her bra, and then her boxer type underwear. She kicks her clothes to the side and then reaches for you and tugs at the waistline of your panties. "Take 'em off." And then she steps into the tub, under the water, and lets it pour over her hair and down her chest and she stands with her legs apart to let it fall between her thighs and down to her feet.

You watch her hot, warm, pale body under the pressure of the hot water and her skin reddens at it's touch. You can't tell what is hotter, her pleasured face or her wet body. Together, they were incredibly sexy.

She looks over at you and growls. " _Take 'em off, I said._ " Then you realize you've been staring at her and not stripping the final article of clothing and when they drop to the floor, her expression softens a little and she nods. "Get in."

You nod vigorously and step in behind Sis and she moves out of the way for you to stand under the water now. When you do, she slides behind you and her hand is between your ass cheeks in a flash. You gasp.

"S-Sis--"

"Shut  _up_."

You nod.

"If ya speak again, I will severely fuckin' punish ya, hear me?"

You nod.

Then Sis is reaching around you and for a moment you think she's reaching for your cunt but she reaches for the shampoo bottle instead. You hear the bottle squirt the citrus smelling soap into her hand and she rubs it into her palms for a moment before running her hands skillfully through your hair. She rubs it in and leans your head forward in the way of the water again and rinses it out. But Sis doesn't pull you back up, she keeps your head down and it is starting to become difficult to breathe with that water in the way  of your nose so you open your mouth to gasp in some air--which was a terrible decision because water drips in the way of your lips and tickles the corners and you sputter for a moment.

"S-Sis, I--"

"Dave, I  _warned you_ ," then you feel something against your backside. It was circular and hard and oh god she's rubbing it against your wet cunt. You can't tell what the object is but it has a very dry surface which is probably going to hurt like fuck if she tries to stick it in you unprepared. She keeps rubbing at it, avoiding it interacting with your now swollen clit at all. Finally when she is done with the rubbing, she suddenly sticks one of her finger into you and you yelp when she does so. It's not that it hurt at all yet, but it did surprise you. You hear her giggle and she moves her finger around and finally you feel it and you muffle back a groan as she inserts a second one, shoving them in and out, thrusting with them, poking at a spot that made you gasp each time.

And oh god... when she inserts the third finger it  _really_ hurts. It wouldn't have of hurt if the two of you had of had sex in the past couple days but her work and your school but fuck it really made you groan. Your head is still under the water being forced down by her hand tangled in your hair and when you grit your teeth, water makes it into your mouth and you spit it out. Your hair is short like a grown out pixie cut and it sticks to the sides of your face and tickles at your cheeks and you try to wipe it away but when you move, she tightens her grip and jerks your head down a little.

"No movin'," she hisses. You sigh in frustration and she takes out her fingers to press on your back. The tips of her fingers are warm from being inside you and you can pinpoint where her hand is on your back versus the dripping water. She presses to make your back arch down and your back pop out a little more and finally she takes her hand out of your hair and she moves them both to your hips. You don't dare move from your position because you feel her breath on your lips and that's the point where she ultimately turns you on. Her tongue slides out of her mouth and its flat when it slides over your entire cunt and that makes you shiver and almost groan, but you know you aren't allowed to so you let out your breath instead.

She giggles against your skin and sticks her tongue town to your clit which you know she has been saving just for her tongue piercing to play with. When she does begins to play with it, she licks over the right area to make you move your hips backwards and shove into her face and she pulls away then.

Oh god you want to open your mouth and tell her to continue but you can't and that makes tears form at your eyes. She giggles yet again, and gives small strokes to your clit and presses her thumb into you and wiggles it around. It's thicker than her other fingers but its shorter. What a fucking tease. Her face drips with lust and it makes you blush. Your ears, face, chest, every part of you blushes and she smiles, leaning back, pulling you with her.

And finally your face is out of the water but then she has you pinned against the tiled wall, her body holding you against it to the point where you can't move at all. She snickers when you look back up at her. Fucking... she knows what you're thinking. Without your shades you are a hundred percent vulnerable to her and she fucking knows it. She stares down at your lips and you know she's thinking of kissing you but she doesn't. Sis never does. Instead, her hand slips down to between your legs and she gives one rub which causes an eruption from your throat. She then laughs at you, making you blush, and fuck her, she's laughing and breathing on your throat and you stick your throat out by accident, which she licks and kisses, sucking slightly a few times and leaving marks.

Her voice is playful now and she speaks against your jaw. "Dave?" She asks.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yes..."

"Yes ma'am?" You tilt your head to the side for her kisses.

She has that object again, she's pressing it against your cunt and you drop your head to see what it is but she tugs your head back up to look her in the eyes. Somehow she gets one leg over the crook of her arm, and keeps you back with her chest as she begins to press the object into your hole. You hiss at the stinging pain at first but then it goes away a moment later. She keeps pressing in and in until you feel her leave the whole thing inside you and she pulls her hands away and drops your leg. You immediately feel it in you, hard and thick and long. What the fuck even was it?

"Wh--"

"No talking without my permission, Dave. You didn't even let me finish saying what I was a second ago."

You blush, rolling your head back at the frustration and the wonderful pain in you. The good thing about being a girl was the clit. It was fun and felt great to play with all the time, and of course Sis knew that, which is why she wouldn't give your clit any attention. She kept any and all contact with it to a minimum and teased you about it.

Her lips kissed along your collar bone and down your chest, finally down to your right nipple first and she licked and kissed it. You let a high pitched squeak out and then her hands are at your ass, squeezing and groping and she makes your back arch and when it does, your hips shift and the object in you does as well and without realizing it, your hands are around Sis's neck and you're holding on for almost dear life. You're almost as tall as she is, maybe three inches shorter even at your age of 15, which makes it really easy for her to do anything to you without having to bend her back all that much. You stand on the tips of your toes as one of her hands stays cupping the crack of your ass and the other leaves to pinch and twist and pull at your other neglected nipple. It's hard to try and get her attention, being as you cannot speak in the first place, so you have to get her attention in a different way. The ways you possibly could raced through your mind and you settle for grabbing her hair, which probably wasn't the best choice, but fuck if you could help yourself.

When your hand goes for her hair, she knows you're trying to get her attention, but you know that she isn't going to give you permission to.

She opens her mouth again. "Let's get out."

You stand with a questioning look on your face but she doesn't look at it as she turns off the pressure and steps out, offering you her hand. When you hesitate, she shrugs and flash-steps to her room. You stand cold.

Walking is ridiculously fucking difficult with whatever it is in you. Sis was pretty twisted when it came to this sort of thing. She would make you squirm and feel great but then she would deprive you of the feeling a moment later.

When you finally make it to her doorframe, she’s sitting on her bed, waiting for you, looking right at you.

You blush and try to scoot out of the way of her view by sliding behind the wall but she stops you by waving her hand to come to her. And you obey her.

She pulls you over her when you get to the bedside, your legs open, one leg on each side of her thighs. She examines you and you try to look away.

"Look at me." Of fucking course she would make you do that.

You look at her, completely sheepishly and unsure, and you see her looking all over your exposed body.

"Davey," she begins. You look to her eyes. "You're so beautiful when you're like this." She is just fucking full of herself isn't she? Calling you beautiful in this situation. This is supposed to be punishment! Jesus christ--

Shit.

She has her hand in your hair again and she's tugging you towards her face. She jerks your head around and brings her face right to hers.

"Dave you're gonna do exactly what I tell you," she hissed, hovering right over your lips. You squint, wincing at the pain a little.

Sis's free hand hooks under your leg, letting go of your hair now, pulling you towards her with both her arms under your legs. She causes you to fall backwards, head landing by her feet but she pulls you upwards to where your pussy is right by her face.

"Waist down is mine. You can’t touch anything tha’s mine, but have a fuckin’ field day with the rest," she says. Her breath is hot against your soft pink skin and you nod, knowing that if you were to object, she would get her way anyways. "Good girl."

Then her tongue is sliding over you again. She, again, avoids your clit, but her tongue gives attention to your hole, licking in and out. You guess whatever object was in you was already too deep to be seen or touched shallowly. But when she licks around the hood of your clit--avoiding any contact of course--you cringe and your muscles throughout your whole body clench and that makes the object in you move and your hips jerk a little. But Sis shoves the object deeper in you again with her finger this time. You moan.

She keeps licking and licking and her breath just makes you squirm and flex more, and the object comes back to the edge of your hole, making Sis push it in again. You have to hold your mouth to keep you from making words as she does this again and again, shoving it in and again and fuck oh fuck you can't handle this anymore.

She chuckles, knowing she's being too much. You're too easy to set off, and she loves that. Finally, she gives your swollen clit the long needed attention by rubbing it with her tongue. You gasp under your hands and you buck upwards; she keeps giving pressure and more pressure, sucking your clit and sucking and sucking oh fuck fuck fuck.

The moment she pulls back to say something, you groan. "You can speak now."

You don't even think twice. "Fuck fuck fuck Sis-- oh god fuck. More _more_ , _please_ ," you say under your hands. She kisses at your thigh and quickly returns to licking and sucking.

"F...fuck  _Sis._ " She moves her tongue to circle around the hood and then one of her hands hugs around your tiny waist. She pushes the object in one more time and that was it; that was fucking it.

You let a load moan escape your throat and the object finally comes all the way out, followed by trickling juices, which she laps up. You grind into her face and she gladly licks a final couple of times.

As your final couple of bodily twitches pass, she drops your hips. Sis lets you settle down before she shoves you off her.

"Now get out. Ya grounded, ya lil’ shit," she flips her wet hair and picks it off her skin to tie back into a rubber band before reaching over to get a magazine at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, ma'am," you get up and turn to leave, but then you remember and turn again to face her. "Sis?"

"What?" She doesn't look up from the article she's suddenly engaged in.

"What did you shove into my fucking pussy?"

She reaches into her lap and holds up a perfume bottle that was at least six inches long and two and a half inches thick. You stare at the thing before she tosses it to the edge of her bed. You stare at it.

Finally she looks up at you. "What a’ ya still doin here?"

You look up to her, not losing your expression. "Uh."

"Get the hell out. No PS3 for two weeks. If you dare fuckin’ pull a prank like that again I'm cuttin’ off the internet for two months.”

You nod, and ask no questions. You just leave.

**Author's Note:**

> tentadave | tumblr


End file.
